librat_productionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Sully Ponos
Sully Ponos is a character in Fire Emblem Awakening AU. Backstory had 2 older brothers who were knights, died protecting a village, in line to inherit her family title (of knight)?, swore to become (toughest roughest knight”, obstinate, headstrong, independent, been with the Shepherds ince she was 15, Of the Ponos family Sully Ponos was born on Endgrima 5, 2589 in Ylisstol?. She was born into a long line of noble knights. Despite having two older brothers that could carry on the family legacy, she dreamed of becoming a knight. - - - - In the bad future, Personality admired by many women in Ylisse, hot-blooded, tomboy, prideful, hates the word “talent” as an excuse to just give up, kind of lonely since she doesn’t fulfill typical gender norms, always felt she needed to be better than everyone, didn’t want to just inherit her title (no honor in accepting something you haven’t earned), Sleeping hcs: Says she wants a partner stronger than her, but when she is beaten she feels angry, wants someone she can count on in a partner, wants someone she can respect, one with ideals, one who wants to better himself Portion of the Knight’s code: Honor is of the body; hone the body and honor shall grow strong Strives to be respected as both a warrior and a woman; wants to be a great knight Strengths: Spirited zealousness, brimming with self-confidence and passion, leans to self-reliance, practical trainer, Weaknesses: Psych: brusque and vulgar language, swears often, workaholic minimal play attitude, some tomboy angst that she acts isn't there, body dysmorphia about her muscles losing their mass, used to others expecting that men will surpass her no matter how hard she tries, doesn’t end up talking about her dreams/motives much, Interests: knight stuff is important to her (duties, honor, responsibilities, bravery, aids those in need, defends the weak from evil), Likes: likes things neat, Dislikes: can’t stand rats, hates being spoken down to or patronized, hates being seen as “one of the guys”, Favs: Death Quote: BF!Death: Relations S: Chrom: had a crush on?, sparred with as kids, apparently has the better offense, looks on their time fondly, encouraged to not change herself by him, S: Frederick: was mentored by, when first beaten by him at 15 she was so angry she couldn’t sleep, by now she trains/spars with him, perturbed by losing so easily to him, then starts to dwell/frustrate herself with how he did it for days, almost has this feeling that she knows he’ll beat her (the only one she has that feeling with), realizes she didn’t train to beat him but to be someone he could rely on as equals, Robin: hesitant to open up to her, S: Virion/Ruffles: initially finds him annoying but tolerable, grows to respect him, initially skeptical of his claims/truthfulness, is patient with him, doesn’t want to knock him down even when she doesn’t believe him, starts to enjoy his company, was annoyed by his “word-dancing”, grows to see it as “sharpened tongue/famous wit”, respects the strength of his character, both are lonely, Stahl: nags him often (show more initiative/not be so mellow), wants him to be like the legendary knights (Cain and Abel), exasperated with his yielding in training, tries to help him be a better fighter, also insists he not think he’ll be better than her, knows everyone expects him to show her up one day, respects that he hasn’t condescended to her like many others have, worries if one day he will surpass her, Miriel: goes to her for “egghead” needs, asks her to study her to figure out why she’s not like other women and why her attempts to fit in fail, frustrated with her results (it’s her language and general bearance), since her attempts to change those always fail, Vaike: ribs on him, thinks he’s a fool (especially if he thinks he can take her on), admits he is strong (but not bright), gets frustrated when he’s repeatedly going to her/complaining that he can’t get much admiration from ladies, once told of his reasons for his goal she does gain some respect for him, then he hits on her and she shuts him down, then tells him of her reasons for joining the Shepherds, surprised when he shows excitement for it (saying the two should duel more often), agrees to helping each other be the best of the best, S: Sumia: Kellam: was angry at first with his “secretly watching her back” in battle, tells him she’s the one who does the protecting, insists she doesn’t need a gallant knight in shining armor, realized she misjudged him as weak after he gets hurt taking a dealy hit for her, bemused by his stubbornness in looking after people, later thanks him for watching her back, says she’ll help him out with being everyone’s shield and that she’ll cover him, In the bad future, Donnel: sees him as a star-struck kid, agrees to tell him knight stories, glad that someone actually cares to hear these stories, then offers to swap stories so she can hear his tales of farm life, opens up to him that knight life has some serious grievances, then agrees to swap horror stories with him, Lon’qu: amazed by his battle prowess, would love to see how her moves stack up against his someday, gets angry and jumps to conclusions when he declines (1: he’s scared; 2: he thinks he’ll beat her before they even start),when he starts explaining with “you're a woman” she tells him to draw her weapon, wants to spar again with him later, doesn’t expect the usual sexism form him, once told he has a reflexive anxiety around women she cools down, tries to get him to spar by using his loop-hole (he can suppress it in life-or-death situations), expected him to just stop seeing her as a woman since everyone does, pleased/eager when he says he’s just gotten used to her and doesn’t need to hold back any longer, Ricken: tries convincing him to not use a growth/aging potion on himself, tells him he’ll be fine if he just works and trains hard, insulted when he comes with the brilliant solution of using a potion to turn her into a man, tells him that she doesn’t need/want that, knows he meant well, Gaius/Chuckles: suspicious of him at first, denies this since she’d never distrust a fellow Shepherd, later feels guilty that she suspected him when it turns out he wasn’t the culprit, apologizes to him, feels especially bad since she prided herself on being a fair judge, tells him of her knight’s code, insists on training the shiftiness out of him by that code, very pleased with his dedication in this(exhausted but still gets up asking what’s next) since he’s gotten farther than anyone else, sees the eagerness for the challenge in his eyes, glad to hear the exercise is helping cut down his brooding time, Panne: Gregor: approaches him because she’s heard he’s got a “fearsomely effective fighting style”, challenges him to a duel as allies, aggravated by his demand for payment, but agrees to pay him with 1 condition: he has to teach her something new, mad by his underestimating her, when she loses she challenges him to another duel, believes she lost because they spent so much time arguing over terms, upset when he says she’s in love with him, pissed by his constant teasing/insulting her honor, demands one last duel where she’ll be indebted to him if she loses, Nowi: Libra: expresses how she feels she can’t quite provide a woman’s perspective (since she’s not very girly), after speaking with him wonders if she should accept herself more for who/what she is, tells him he is the man he aspires to be, encourages him to want more for himself, sometimes wonders why he seems to deny himself happiness just for himself, does like him (sees the two as kindred spirits), tells him the two could be partners, Cherche: Henry: not quite sure how he ended up with them, but is happy he’s on their side, Kjelle: Skills Cant swim, worst chef in army, focus on lances over swords, Cavalier class, becomes a Great Knight PS: Demonstrative Strike (when facing a male foe, +10% damage dealt/ +15% if they’re at a higher level/have higher strength stat) CHQ "Where should I stab ya!?" "I'll kill you twice!" "So long, chump!" "To hell with you!" Plans Gets with Virion Should appear more in the story (what with her long friendship with Chrom), Epilogue: Category:Work: FE 13 AU Category:Ponos Family Category:Canon Characters Category:Ylissean Shepherds